


Coffee and Robots

by Kennex



Category: Almost Human
Genre: AU-Amost Human, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennex/pseuds/Kennex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John works at a Coffee Shop, Dorian is a customer. They like each other, but can't seem to get past their reservations. Rudy and Valerie work to change this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You should ask him out.” Dorian glanced up at Rudy as his colleague plopped down on the couch. “You should.”

“Thank you for the advice, but I can think of several reasons why that would not be the best decision.”

“Such as…”

“He might not be into guys. He might not appreciate being hit on at work.”  Dorian looked back down at his laptop and purposely away from the handsome man at the counter. “And, if he says no, then we’re going to have to find a new coffee spot.”

“There is always the one on campus.” Rudy suggested.

Dorian raised an eyebrow, “The place you swore to never set foot in again? The one swarming with students?” He shook his head. “Things are fine the way they are.”

“My friend, even I can tell you’re smitten with Yonder Kennex. You didn’t even ask who I was talking about. And if I can tell, then I’m sure he can as well.” Rudy’s pocket beeped. He pulled out his phone. “Although now would not be the best time. We have to head back. The program finished compiling.” Rudy rubbed his hands together in excitement. “Time to test it out.”

Dorian closed and packed up his computer, glanced one last time at the counter, and walked out the door.

 

~~~

“You should ask him out.” John quickly looked back down at the cash register. He really need to stop watching Dorian. He gritted his teeth and turned to Val.

“No idea what you’re talking about.” Denial was definitely the best choice here.

“Bullshit, John.” She walked over and leaned against the counter. “We crashed and burned a year ago. You haven't show the slightest interest in anyone since then, except Mr. Roboto.”

“I thought Mr. Roboto was Rudy.”

“John.”

“Oh look! A customer! Guess I should get back to work.” John smiled at Val, and completely ignored everything she had said. Val hmmed. John knew this wasn’t over, but he had won the battle for now.

 

~~~

The next day, Rudy decide to try a new tactic. He refused to go on a coffee run until Dorian “made a move” on John. Dorian smiled as he pulled open the door. The joke was on Rudy. He didn’t realized was that getting out of the dark lab was fine with Dorian.

“Hey Dorian. The usual?” Valerie asked as she punched in his order.

“Yes, and Rudy’s double espresso, too, please.” Dorian walked up to pay. Val nodded and added it to the total and handed John the cups.

“John. How’s it going?” Dorian handed over the cash without needing to hear the total as John filled the order.

“Fine. How are the robots that are going to destroy us all?”

“That would be Danica’s project. Mine are helpful. And they’re fine. How’s the leg?”

“Still titanium. You still making the new student’s weep?”

Dorian sighed. “That was one time. And he was much happier as an English major anyway.”

“Yeah, yeah, you still made a student cry.” John smiled as he turned back to grab Dorian’s drinks.

“Thanks. See you tomorrow.” Dorian grabbed the two drinks and headed back out into the cold.

“What?” John turned to Val. She was smiling again.

“You two are cute.”

“Uh-Huh.” He turned back to the machines.

“John. You really need to ask Dorian out.”

John turned on the coffee grinder. “What? I can’t hear you.”

“I wrote your number on Dorian’s cup!” Val shouted over the noise.

 

~~~

Dorian sat at his desk and stared at the coffee cup. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for.

“Waiting for it to do a trick?” Rudy asked. He slid into the chair opposite Dorian.

“What? No. Just-” Dorian shrugged.

“Did you get rejected? I’m sorry. Look, we’ll go out tonight. I’m sure we can find someone who would be willing to take your mind off of your troubles. If you know what I mean.” Rudy channelled his inner Monty Python.

“One, you are still banned from ever going to a bar of any kind with me. Two, I still haven’t asked him out.”

“Then why the long face?”

“He gave me his number.” Dorian turned the side toward Rudy. It read “John 410-555-0148”

“Wow, he has surprisingly neat handwriting.” Rudy looked back up at Dorian. “I’m sorry, is this a bad thing? This is a first move. Unless you are not actually interested and stare at him for no real reason.”

“It’s not that. It’s- I don’t know, man.” Dorian sat back in his chair, deflated. Rudy and he sat in silence for a moment.

“Dorian. Are you nervous?” Rudy ventured. Dorian looked down at his hands.

“Are you 12?” Rudy asked. “You are a brilliant, attractive man, who has to beat them off with a stick. Why are you incapable of calling a man you like? Who has given you his number? The worst that could happen is he says no, and you find a new place to get your caffeine fix. I heard there is a new place opening downtown.”

“No, the worst that could happen is that I could really fall and then he-” Dorian couldn't get the words out.

Rudy paused. "I can’t promise you won't be betrayed again, but I do know that John’s life will be better with you in it. My life is. And I don’t love you.” Dorian looked up at Rudy with a small smile. “Well, I mean, I do. But as a friend. Not, that you aren't a handsome man, but- Just call him, will you?”

Dorian took a deep breath. “Yes. Especially if it will keep you from declaring your undying love for me.” He picked up the phone, and started to dial. Five digits in, Dorian stopped.

“You know.” He hung up the phone. “I’ll just talk to him tomorrow. Face to face is better. Less misunderstanding.”

Rudy nodded. “Fine. Good. What do you think Danica is up to?”

 

~~~

The next day, Val arrived for her afternoon shift and found John sitting on his stool, arms crossed, in full pout mode. “I see he didn’t call.”

“No. And now, thanks to you, we may have lost one of our best tippers.”

“Maybe he just didn’t see it. I’m sure he’ll be back in today.” Val looked up at the sound of the bells on the door. “Speak of the devil. I’ll be in back, counting cups.” With a smile and a wink she disappeared. John did a surprisingly good imitation of his “everything’s fine” face.

“Dorian! The usual?” Without waiting for an answer, John punched in the order and started to make the coffee.

“Um. Yes, thanks.” Dorian shifted his weight, unsure how to proceed. “John, um,” The sound of steam drowned his words.

“How are the killer robots?” John asked, not looking up.

“Good.” Dorian shifted his weight again. He cleared his throat. Now or never. At that moment, another customer walked up, and Dorian lost his nerve. “Thanks,” was all he managed to get out as John handed him his coffee.

“Good job, John, you shoulda just let him reject you.” John mumbled to himself. Then he plastered on a fake smile and turned to the new customer. “What can I get you?”

 

~~~

After, what happened earlier, Dorian went from 3 trips to the coffee shop a day to no coffee at all, not even the sludge in the office coffee maker. Finally Rudy had had enough of an incredibly cranky office mate. With all they had coming up, Dorian needed to have his head on straight. As Rudy entered the coffee shop, he nearly sighed with relief when he saw John was not behind the counter.

“Rudy. We have to talk” Val crossed her arms. Rudy glupped.

 

~~~

John sat in a crowded theater, not entirely sure what had happened. Val was supposed to be here, but had yet to arrive. He looked down at the program. What the hell was soft robotics anyway?

As the lights began to dim, his phone buzzed. _Sorry. Got held up. Say Hi to Dorian for me_. Val texted. Great. Trapped and about to be bored to death by a lecture that he wouldn't understand.

Some lady had taken the stage and droned on about Dorian Ealy's accomplishments and what he ment to the field of robotics. This was going to be a long night. John clapped as Dorian walked on stage. At least there was something pretty to look at.

Then Dorian started to talk. John was amazed. Dorian was passionate. His lecture walked the fine line between accessibility and depth that was so hard to master. John hadn't caught on until just this moment how brilliant Dorian was. His opening act had undersold him.

As the talk came to an end and the lights went up, John stood, trying to decide if it would be better to make a run for it, or to tell Dorian how much he had enjoyed listening to him. As John was convincing himself to leave, Rudy appeared next to him.

"John! Glad you made it. Did you enjoy the lecture?" Rudy was all smiles.

"Yeah. I thought it would be over my head, but I think I understood most of it. Are you guys really working on artificial limbs?"

"That is the dream. But you should talk to Dorian. He's the mastermind behind it. I'm working on a project based on an elephant trunk. You see the idea is that-"

"John." Dorian walked up to him. "Glad you could stop by."

"I am too." John smiled. "I really enjoyed it. Not my usual thing, but you made it really accessible." Dorian smiled back. For a moment, the world was still.

Then Rudy coughed, bringing them crashing back to earth.

"I have to go to a reception. There is a donor I’ve been enlisted to shmooze." Dorian looked over his shoulder. "Would you care to join us?" he asked John.

"Thanks, but I should get going." John took a couple of steps back. "Again, great talk. Um, maybe next time you stop by we can talk about robots." He then turned and walked out.

"You really should have called him." Rudy said next to Dorian.

 

~~~

"And then you sprinted out?" Val couldn't believe it. John had the perfect opportunity to cozy up to Dorian, and he blew it.

“I didn’t sprint, I-”

"How many chances are you guys going to waste before you finally get together." She crossed her arms and gave John a hard look.

"What?"

"You declined hanging out at the reception. Dorian didn't use your number. Not to mention the countless times you two have flirted openly. The next step is for me and Rudy to-" Val stopped. "Wait that might be a good idea."

"Whatever it is, no. Wait," John turned to face her. "You've been working with Rudy?"

"You two are incapable of acting on your mutual attraction. You both needed a push."

"So he wasn't just being polite?"

"Have you listened to a single word I've ever said to you?"

"Not really." Val punched him lightly. "I guess I really should ask him out."

"Whatever. Do what you want." Val smiled at him.

Despite John's new resolution, Dorian didn't appear that day. Or the day after that. One week went by without any visits from Dorian.

 

~~~

Dorian ran his thumb across John's cheek, and pulled him down for a kiss. Warm lips caressed his as John pulled him close. Dorian wrapped his arm around John's neck as his other hand ran down his side. As he began to feel the hem line of John’s shirt, John said his name. Dorian paused. No, the pitch was wrong. So was the accent.

Dorian woke up, head on his arm, and not in a good mood. Rudy stood nervously in front of him. "You've been burning the candles at both ends. Go home, get some sleep. Actual sleep."

"It’s candle and I'm fine."

"Dorian, go home." Dorian raised an eyebrow. “I mean it.”

"I don't think you can actually-"

"Well I am. Get out of here. I don't want to see you in this lab until tomorrow. No, better yet, until Monday. I am requiring you to take a weekend." Rudy crossed his arms. He didn't look threatening, but Dorian began collecting his things and heaved himself up. "And don't let me find your login in the system either."

"Fine." Dorian called back. “I'll just use yours."

Dorian didn't want to go home. Nor did he want to go to the Library, where Rudy probably had spies. Dorian paused. His first instinct was to reject the idea of going to the coffee shop, but that had the coffee he so desperately need, Wi-fi, and the added perk of not being home. Dorian checked his watch, then stopped. So what if John was there? Dorian could face him. Things might be weird now, but  if they both ignored the weirdness, things would go back to the way they had been, and everyone would move on.

Dorian set off for the coffee shop.

 

~~~

An hour until closing and John was bored. Very few people came in at this time of night, especially since a new 24-hour place had opened two blocks over. They had good coffee, but nowhere near as good as his shop. And college towns needed plenty of coffee to go around. Maybe they should start making sandwiches, or something.

The bell signaled someone coming through the door. John looked up from the book he had been staring at.

"John, How've you been." Dorian looked like death, with bags under his eyes and shoulders slumped.  

"Good. Still making student's cry?"

"Lately, they've been making me cry. Hey, nice! I'll tell Rudy you're reading his book."

"Please don't. I don't understand half of it. The usual?"

"No, thanks, I need the hard stuff tonight."

"Long night?"

"Yeah, mind if I set up here for a bit. I know you close soon-" Dorian looked uncertain.

"Sure." John smiled. "Stay as long as you need. I'll just clean around you."

Dorian took up his usual spot on the couch, and, after delivering Dorian’s coffee, John went back to his book, and then cleaning. Eventually, John looked up and realized there was nothing left to do. The time had come to kick Dorian out. He walked over and sat in the chair next to Dorian's camp. John laughed when he realized Dorian was quietly snoring.

"Dorian." He called quietly. "Dorian?" Dorian mmmed in response. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty, you need to wake up. I got to go home." Dorian snapped awake.

"Damn, sorry, man." Dorian rubbed his eyes and stretched. John tried, and failed, to not watch where his shirt rode up as Dorian arched his back.

"John, what the hell?" John's eyes snapped back to Dorian's. "You should have kicked me out an hour ago."

John let go of the breath he had been holding and smiled at Dorian, "Guess I had a lot to clean up. Besides, you're so cute when you snore." Dorian rolled his eyes and put his books in his bag. "If you're so pooped, why didn’t you head home?" John asked.

Dorian made a face. "My roommates are... intense. I didn't have much choice when it came to housing options, but they're not pleasant to live with."

"What makes them unpleasant?"

Dorian dropped his notebook in his bag and sat back. "I got my college degree later than most and had to work really hard to get where I am. But they aren’t as impressed with my work as you, or the dean, are. In their minds, my work and I are outdated and unimpressive." Dorian laid his head against the couch. "When Rudy ordered me off of campus, I honestly couldn't think of anywhere else to go."

"Well that makes me feel warm and fuzzy."

Dorian laughed. "You are significantly superior company."

"Well," John swallowed. "If you need a quiet place to study, I live alone. It's quite there. Which, now that I've said that out loud, sounds a little creepy. What I- I mean is, if you need a place to study, through reading or osmosis, my place is available to you."

Dorian smiled. "Thank you, John. I-" Dorian took a deep breath. "I would love that."

 

Later that night, after a long talk, John decided Dorian really was kind of cute when he snored.

 


	2. Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Dorian are dating. Now they just have to tell their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbeta'ed, so let me know if you spot a mistake.

John opened his eyes and smiled. John fought through the cobwebs of sleepiness, trying to figure out why he was so content. He didn’t usually wake up this happy. Then he felt someone shift behind him. Dorian, the answer to his question, wrapped his arm around John’s chest and kissed his shoulder.

“Morning” Dorian murmured.

“Sleep well?” John asked, rolling onto his back.

“Mmm,” Dorian bent down and kissed John, “Aside from your snoring, better than I have in a while.”

“My Snoring?! What about you, you bagpipe?” John playfully shoved Dorian’s shoulder.

“Bagpipe? That’s the best you can come up with?” Dorian raised his eyebrow.

John threw an arm over his eyes. “I just woke up.” John glanced over at the clock on his nightstand. “Shit. I’ve got to go to work.” He looked back up at Dorian, unsure how to proceed. “You don’t... want to-” John stammered out.

“I have some work I need to do. All the things I didn't get done yesterday."

John chuckled. "Like you even regret not getting it done."

"Well something got done." Dorian smiled.

"I seem to recall someone-" Dorian cut John off with a kiss. As John began to pull Dorian closer, he tried very hard to ignore the voice in his head telling him to get to work, that he didn't have time for this. Suddenly that voice sounded very much like Dorian's.

"I thought we both had work to do." John leaned back and looked Dorian in the eye. "Not that I'm complaining," Dorian continued.

"Good." John grunted as he flipped Dorian on his back. John kissed Dorian on his neck, then slowly, began to work his way down Dorian's chest. "'Cause I have a feeling I'm going to be late."

~~~

At 11, John strolled into the Coffee Shop.

"Hey, John, I did inventory this morning." Patel greeted him. "The report is on your desk."

"Thanks. Let me know when Val gets in." John headed back toward the office.

"She's in the break room, filling out paper work." Patel responded.

John stopped and looked back at the young barista. "Really? Why?"

Patel shrugged and turned back to fill the order Max had just given her. Max seemed to be working out. He was efficient, if a little cold. John altered his course and opened the door to the breakroom. Val had covered half the table with forms and print outs. She also had her tablet open on the table beside her.

"Val, you know we have an office not ten steps away. It's perfect for whatever the hell you are filling out here." John looked down at the mess. "What is this stuff anyway?"

"I was thinking we need to add more food options. It would put us in a good position to compete with other places around town. We just need to get a different food permit than the one we have."

"Sounds good." John lowered himself into a chair. "What do you need me to fill out?"

Valerie handed him one of the sheets of paper. "The forms are fairly straight forward, we just need to-" Val stopped and cocked her head. "You just offered to fill out paper work."

John looked up from the form. "Yeah. So?"

"You are practically chipper today."

"I am not chipper. I am never chipper."

"John, you have been moping around here for weeks. Today, you are completely different."

"What's your point, Stahl?"

"Have something you want to share?" Val smiled and rested her chin on her hand.

"Y..no. No I do not." John looked back down at the sheet Valerie had handed him.

Val looked at him, analyzing every aspect, looking for a clue. “It’s happy news,” Val mumbled more to herself than anyone, “so it’s…” Valerie narrowed her eyes. “Dorian.” John looked up, a little too fast.

"You and Dorian are dating. Oh my god! That's it!" Val sat up straight.

"I am a complex and multifaceted person. Everything does not revolve around my love life." John did not look up to meet Val's eyes. "And sleeping together does not mean we are dating."

John got exactly the reaction he was looking for. "Sleeping together!? You had a sleepover?" Val leaned forward and put a hand on John's arm. "You actually let him stay at your place?”

“What’s the big deal?” John leaned back in his chair.

“As of yesterday, you were still wondering if you had completely fucked up by running out of the talk. I recall hearing you say you would ‘never get laid again’.” Valerie crossed her arms. “Twenty-four hours later...” John mirrored Val’s crossed arms. Val threw her pen at John. “Are you going to share? Or do I have to beat it out of you?” John laughed in response, but proceeded to satisfy his partner’s curiosity.

~~~

Across town, Dorian attempted to slip quietly into his desk chair. Unfortunately, his presence did not go undetected.

“I expected to see you here twelve hours ago.” Rudy looked up from his computer screen, Dorian jumped in his seat. “Rudy! Jesus!” Dorian put his hand up to his chest. Then he paused and looked at the clock over Rudy’s head. “It’s noon on a Saturday. You have a problem, man.”

“Pot, you are the one unstealthily sneaking in here.”

“If someone hadn’t rudely thrown me out of my own office yesterday, I wouldn't have had to sneak back in here.” Dorian grabbed a book from the top of his desk. “Now I have what I came for, I’ll see you on Monday.”

“That’s it?” Rudy turned in his chair to better face his colleague. “You are actually listening to what I said?”

Dorian shrugged, “Why not?”

“I honestly thought that you would be asleep on the couch, like you have for the last few weeks, no matter what I said. Instead, you stayed away. And now you’re leaving again.”

“I’m just taking your advice.”

Rudy looked at the book in Dorian’s hand and then back to his face. “I can see that.” Rudy turned back to his desk. “If you’re going to work, you might as well stay and work here.”

Dorian remained standing, shifting from one foot to the other.

“Dorian?” Rudy looked back up at Dorian.

“Why did you think I would be back here to sleep?” Dorian asked.

“Well, you have been, haven’t you? Between work and your roommates- By the way, the offer still stands. My couch is rather comfortable. Unless you’ve found somewhere else to sleep.”

The lack of sleep was getting to him. Dorian couldn’t hide the little smile that gave away what he was trying not to share with Rudy.

“You- you met someone? What about J- um- I mean- That’s great! I assume that’s where you…” Rudy motioned with his hand. Dorian nodded. Rudy smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “That’s good. That’s wonderful. What’s he like? Or she? Don’t want to ...limit.”

Dorian put his hand up. He needed to put Rudy out of his misery. “Rudy, it was John.”

“Really?” Rudy’s smile was now genuine. “That’s wonderful! Valerie was adamant- Oh, I shouldn’t have said that.”

Dorian smiled again. “John told me what he knew about you two...meddling. So, thank you for attempting to pull our heads out of our asses.”

“I’m glad you finally managed.” Rudy turned back to his desk. “Now, don’t you have someone you should be meeting?”

Dorian sat back down in his chair, put his feet up on his desk, and opened the book he had in his hands. “After I do some grading.”

~~~

It was nearly ten when Dorian heard a distance door slam. Rudy had left hours ago. Now was a good time to get out of the nearly abandoned building. He stood and stretched, then began to pack up his things. As Dorian bent over to grab his bag from under his desk, a low whistle came from the doorway.

John was leaning against the door frame.

“How did you-” Dorian began.

“Rudy stopped by. He said you might need food. After all that thinking and processing.” John held up a take out bag.

Dorian grinned. “Rudy will have something to say about you bringing food in here.”

John pushed off the door and walked over to Dorian’s desk. “Na. He suggested it.” John sat down on a clear corner. “He can’t get mad at me.”

Dorian simply raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps we should take this out to the patio in back.” Dorian leaned over to kiss John. “Especially since this is technically our first date.”

“Last night didn’t count?”

“No.”

John smiled. “Too bad. I thought it was a hell of a first date.” John ran his thumb across Dorian's cheek, still not entirely convinced this was real. He leaned in and bumping noses. Dorian huffed a laugh, and grabbed John’s jacket, and pulled him back in the last few inches.

When they broke apart seconds later, John put his arm around Dorian’s back. “Well then, we better get this date started.” They walked through the hall toward the outside door. “Tell me about your day, D.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't believe I will be adding any more chapters to this work, but I don't think I'll be leaving this world alone. I have some ideas, but they'll be in a collection, rather than in chapters.   
> I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I did a little research on robots, but that is not my area, so please tell me if I've made a glaring mistake. Also this is un-beta'ed so if you want to volunteer, let me know.


End file.
